The present invention relates to a fixation of power external output shaft in music box and more particularly to a system construction of external output shaft which is fixed firmly in music box.
In the prior art, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,524 has disclosed a power external output mechanism (see FIGS. 7 and 8), its external output shaft is fixed in the axial direction by means of that a plurality of elastic arms (16) which integrated with external end plate (4) are in cooperation with a annular groove (14c) which is formed on peripheral surface of the external output shaft (14) so as to form its fixation in the axial dirction. However, the firmness of the engagement with each other between the elastic pawls (17) and the annular groove (14c) is not so good, thus the external output shaft is easy to break away from the engagement when it is undergone a pull force in axial direction thereof, such is the case that on the music box an attachment such as dolls or the like is to be attached thereto.